Bajo el mismo cielo
by An Bouwer
Summary: La vida de Trafalgar Law dio un inesperado giro cuando conoció al trió de hermanos, en especial a Monkey D Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy un chico de instituto que era despreocupado e infantil, por lo menos hasta que conoció a Trafalgar Law. AU -Alternative Universe/Universo Alternativo.- Yaoi. LawLu y otras.


**Antes de comenzar: **Bueno antes que nada me presento(?) soy An y ahm… esto es todo xD –ríe- Dejando eso de lado vengo a publicar mi primer fanfic en el fandom de One Piece la seria con la que más me envicie desde siempre :3

En fin…~ No quiero hacer esta introducción tan larga pero lo hare(?) ok no, pero aun así les diré que espero llevarme bien con todas aquella personas que lean esto y hare que disfruten leyendo esto así como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

Oh se me olvidaba, estos son unos puntos a aclarar, jugué con la edad de los personajes y bueno pondré algunos aquí, si tiene duda de qué edad tiene algún personaje y no puse aquí pueden preguntarme:

Trafalgar Law, Portgas D. Ace, Sabo, Nojiko, Penguin, Sachi: 20 años  
Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Ussop: 17 años

Total sin más les dejo que continúen y nos vemos~

* * *

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece si no al maravilloso Eiichiro Oda quien aparte de ser Mangaka es un dios! Si fuera mío, que lo dudo, todos vomitarían arcoíris(?)**

* * *

_En cuanto escucho la melodía que se iba acercando ignoro completamente el libro que leía, se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia orilla de la colina. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir en el rostro la luz del sol y observó de dónde provenía la música. Sonrió levemente, era un camión de helados._

— _¿A dónde vas Law?_

—_Doffy, vuelvo en seguida. -No respondió ni espero respuesta y bajo la pendiente para cruzar la calle e ir por un helado, odiaba el calor y un cono no le caería mal. _

_Llegó a la banqueta parando sus pasos y esperando a poder cruzar la calle, los autos continuaban pasado y solo unos segundos después el pasó que libre. Iba a continuar pero sintió algo que le jalaba la ropa, volteó pensando que era Doffy pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con un niño azabache menor que él, tal vez unos 3 años, que lo sostenía de la ropa y le observaba curioso. _

— _¿Qué quieres? -Pregunto un tanto desconcertado sin apartar la vista. _

—_Helado._

— _¿Eh, helado? -Parpadeo un par de veces intentando procesar las palabras del niño hasta que lo logró, volteó al camión y luego al menor para después soltar un suspiro. —Está bien, vamos. -Tomo su mano yendo de nuevo a cruzar la calle. El pequeño azabache siguió al mayor quién mira al frente y de vez en cuando le daba una mirada rápida. Llegaron al otro lado de la calle hasta el vehículo. _

— _¿Que vas a querer? -Al escuchar al moreno sus ojos se le iluminaron, le iba a invitar. Law por su parte miro el menú buscando lo que había sido su misión desde el principio. —Yo quiero un cono de vainilla, por favor. _

— _¡Paleta! -Dijo con alegría, Law supuso que apenas había aprendido a hablar o a decir por lo menos unas cuantas palabras. El azabache señaló una paleta del menú y después otra y otra, todo esto ante los ojos de sorpresa del mayor y el anciano que atendía. _

—_Aquí tiene pequeños. -El dependiente le dio lo que pidió a cada uno y cuando Law se disponía a pagar con pesadez, lo que al parecer era toda su mesada, el anciano negó con la cabeza y sonrió. — Va por la casa, disfrútenlo chicos._

— _Gra-Gracias... -Susurro estupefacto seguido de un grito de felicidad del otro niño que comía alegremente._

_Ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta a la colina cuando escucharon los gritos de alguien, voltearon a donde provenían y el menor grito de nuevo e igual, fue de felicidad. _

— _¡Idiota ven acá, ¿Dónde te habías metido?! -Le llamaron al parecer un par de niños de más o menos la edad de Law, el azabache menor se separó de este y corrió donde el otro par._

_Law observo al niño alejarse y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un sombrero de paja colgando en la espalda, un poco grande para él pero no parecía que este le diera importancia a eso. _

— _¡Inútil te dijimos que no te separaras de nosotros! –Sin si quiera voltear a donde estaba, los tres niños se alejaron por dónde venían dejando al moreno solo cosa que no le importó mucho ya que por lo menos se había desecho del "sombrero de paja". Decidió hacer lo mismo y volver donde Doffy quien más seguro lo fuera a regañar un poco por haberse ido sin él._

_Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo y hecho una última mirada hacia atrás encontrándose con los ojos del pequeño azabache, apenas fueron unos segundos, pero juraría que fue más que eso. Parpadeo de nuevo y siguió su camino._

* * *

El sonido de la alarma alerto a su dueño de que era hora de despertar, el mismo dueño dándose cuenta de eso saco una mano de entre las sabanas para apagarla.

Refunfuño un poco mientras se levantaba y se encamino al baño a listarse, tenía que estar "presentable" para su primer día en la universidad, claro no porque él quisiera si no que la maldita escuela así lo ameritaba, lo único bueno era que eso solo era por la ceremonia de inauguración y después podría ir como se le diera la gana.

—Que fastidio… -Murmuro para sí aunque no importaba ya que incluso si gritara nadie lo escucharía pues vivía solo. Salió de la habitación para cruzar un pequeño pasillo y entrar al baño, se sacó la sudadera y los pantalones que usaba, abrió el grifo en busca de agua sin importarle mucho la temperatura y mientras esperaba se hecho una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo.

En el reflejo se podía apreciar a un hombre de esta un tanto alta, complexión delgada, piel morena, cabellera de color negra y unas patillas y perilla. Unas ojeras oscuras resaltaban debajo de sus ojos de color gris dando a entender que no dormía mucho o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para borrarlas, más abajo se podía observar en su piel morena un tatuaje de un corazón y donde se unían en la parte de arriba lo que parecía una cara sonriente. Sus brazos y manos también lucían tatuajes estilo tribal como el de su pecho, en los brazos un símbolos un tanto extraños, en el dorso de las manos unas cruces y el más característico en la mano izquierda donde tenía una letra tatuada en cada uno de sus dedos con las cuales formaban la palabra "D-E-A-T-H". Aquel espejo reflejaba a Trafalgar Law.

Termino de mirarse y con un último bostezo entro en la ducha para así por lo menos terminar de despertar.

-.-

Escucho a alguien entrar en el departamento y supuso que era hora de irse, salió de su habitación vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca conjugada con una corbata de igual color negro. Cruzo el pasillo llegando a un pequeño salón donde cabían un par de sillones de tamaño para dos y vio a un individuo vestido de traje igual que él sentado en un sofá.

— ¿Ya está listo Law-san? –Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras se levantaba y caminaba a la salida seguido del chico de las ojeras.

—Sí. –Salieron del lugar yendo hacia el elevador, no le gustaba mucho los lugares tan cerrados pero al vivir en un 7mo piso no le quedaba a veces otra opción.

—Espero que esto termine rápido, oye Sachi, ¿Y Penguin? –Curioseo al notar que no estaba el otro chico que era inseparable de Sachi.

—Está abajo esperándonos, le daba flojera subir conmigo. –Comento con una leve risa.

El elevador se detuvo en el primer piso y dejo que los ocupantes salieran, caminaron a la puerta y observaron a un chico de cabello negro recargado en auto amarillo con franjas negras y algunos símbolos pintados que se parecían a los tatuajes de Law. El chico se dio cuenta de su presencia y les saludo con la mano.

—Ya era hora, vamos o se nos hará tarde. –Saludo con una leve reverencia y entro en entro en el asiento de copiloto, Sachi en los asientos traseros y Law en el de conductor.

-.-

El auto freno y se encontraron en la entrada de la Universidad Shin Sekai, un edificio de gran tamaño y por no decir antigüedad. Era una de las más prestigiosas escuelas del lugar y con grandes fondos que eran donados por padres de niñatos ricos, el campus era extenso y contaba con bastantes aulas, una de las "desventajas" si se podría llamar así era que muchos estudiantes de instituto querían entrar ahí pero para su desgracia solo era posible si tenías contactos, dinero o una gran inteligencia.

Trafalgar Law suspiro, él era uno de los poco que habían entrado por su cerebro y no por otra cosa.

—Vamos Law-san, no se ahogue antes de entrar. –Sachi rio ante el comentario de Penguin y el moreno los fulmino con la mirada.

—Acabemos con esto. –Soltó con desgano. Llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar y aparcaron, salieron del auto y el moreno suspiro. Odiaba los lugares abarrotados de idiotas y gente superficial, y un lugar perfecto para eso era aquella facultad. Era una lástima que fuese la única escuela con una buena carrera de medicina, aparte de otras que no le interesaban realmente.

Law se encamino junto a los otros dos a la entrada del auditorio, en primer lugar tendrían una plática y como él decía, solo seria para felicitarlos por haber tenido un gran suerte en entrar en aquella escuela.

Observo a sus alrededores encontrándose con todo tipo de especímenes, chicas y chicos bonitos, algunos tímidos que querían pasar como si fueran invisibles, gente que no le importaba nada, algunos locos que sobresaltaban yendo formal como se solicitó, en fin como ya había dicho todo tipo de especímenes.

Desvió su mirada un poco y se encontró con otro tipo de estudiantes: los típicos estúpidos que con sus tonterías llaman la atención y aunque no lo quieras te meten en problemas si estas por lo menos a cinco pasos cerca de ellos.

Un chico, de tez un poco blanca y de cabello rubio y corto, discutía fuertemente con otro de cabello negro y largo y piel más morena que el del blondo, ambos se veían molestos y con una cara de que si no querías algún ojo morado ni te acercaras. Law no se iba a acercar ahí ni aunque le pagaran pero no pudo quitar la vista, tenía cierto presentimiento hacia esos dos como si ya se hubiesen visto alguna vez.

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa, tú fuiste quien se quedó dormido y por eso salimos tarde! –Grito el rubio mientras que el otro hacia una mueca y fruncía el ceño.

— ¡Pero tú eres el encargado de eso! –Le acuso señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo ganándose una mirada fulminante. Ninguno de los dos cedería.

— ¡Ya basta! –Una chica de cabello purpura claro apareció de la nada golpeándolos en la cabeza dejándoles un gran chichón como marca. — ¡Ace, Sabo, dejen de hacer sus espectáculos enfrente de aquí, si van a pelear háganlo en otra parte!

— ¡Nojiko! –Gritaron mientras se sobaban el lugar del golpe pero con una mirada amenazadora y el puño en alto ambos chicos no tuvieron otra opción que tragar en seco y asentir sin tener ganas de replicarle, ella les daba miedo cuando se enojaba.

— ¿Y ahora porque estaban peleando? –Pregunto sin entender, sabía que ese par peleaba por cualquier cosa pero no captaba que era el detonante de esta pelea.

— ¡Sabo olvido nuestro almuerzo! –Acuso cual niño pequeño ante la mirada atónita de la chica y todos los que veían la riña.

— ¿Q-Que? –Nojiko dudaba si había escuchado bien o Ace y Sabo eran unos idiotas, cuando el azabache iba a volver a hablar lo callo y suspiro. —Son unos niños, ¿Cómo se pueden pelear por solo comida?

— ¡No es solo comida Nojiko, moriremos si no comemos algo! –Grito ahora dramáticamente Sabo, en verdad no entendía cómo podía ser aun amiga de esos idiotas.

La pelipurpura suspiro y se sobo la sien, tenía que encontrar un forma de acabar con su pelea y que estuvieran contentos o molestarían todo el día. Intento pensar en algo pero el sonido de un teléfono la distrajo.

— ¡Oh, es Luffy! –Ace sonrió ampliamente a la vez que leía el mensaje y se lo mostro al rubio. — ¡Sabo mira, Luffy dice que nos traerá el almuerzo!

Oh genial, lo que faltaba, ahora el trio de idiotas estaría juntos. Nojiko suspiro de nuevo.

— ¡Genial! Bueno es hora de ir al auditorio, vamos Nojiko. –Sabo se abrazó del cuello de Ace y ahora ambos sonreían como si nada pasara, la chica los siguió mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez que había hecho para merecerse a tal par de idiotas como amigos.

El trio se alejó ante la mirada pasmada de Law, aun sin poder procesar todo ello solo llevo una mano a su cara y si no fuese por todo el autocontrol que tenía ya se hubiese estampado contra el piso, una pared o un árbol por aquella pelea tan tonta.

No entendía como algunas personas podían ser tan… ¿Idiotas? Y seguir andando por la calle libremente.

Penguin y Sachi lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y decidió hacer lo mismo que el trio de amigos e ir al asamblea para acabar con el día que apenas había comenzado.


End file.
